Double Sided Betrayal: Alternate Ending
by SweetlySinisterScribbler
Summary: When Irons betrays Gideon's trust, Gideon joins the Sentinel Task Force. When Irons sees this as a form of betrayal, he attempts to hurt Gideon in the worst way possible. What happens when Gideon is at risk of losing everything he fought so hard for? Sequel to "When Gideon's Home". One-shot.


**Hey Guys! So here is the final installment in the "When Gideon's Home" story so I hope you all enjoy it. I am sorry that this one is shorter than the story it follows, but it is how I wanted it to be. If any of you have any ideas of stories you would like to see then please let me know and I'll get back to you about it as soon as I can. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it. With that all said let's get onto the story! **

Third Person POV

After working at Atlas for some time, a new guy named Mitchell had come to join the fight. Being fresh from the marines and having just lost an arm, he was a work in progress, but Irons liked him. So Gideon worked with Mitchell, giving his everything into making the man a better soldier. He had introduced Ilona and Joker to Mitchell, both of which took a shine to him quite quickly and soon enough the group of four became five.

Gideon had begun to notice the changes in Irons, the ways he acted in meetings with potential clients and the way he became more hell-bent on catching Hades than before. After executing Hades, he thought Irons would go back to normal, but things got worse. Ilona had found a tape of him executing a VIP they had saved and Irons was becoming more secretive than ever. He had stayed behind while the others escaped, needing to know the real man that he had been following for all these years.

He had been able to sneak into a meeting without Irons knowing, soon discovering that it was with Dr. Pierre Danois. This creep they had pulled from a hospital and Mitchell nearly died trying to save him. Irons had spoken of his vision for the future, including civilians who could not fight back. They could breathe and work at gun point, not having an ounce of the freedom they had been promised. Those who died, their bodies would be vacuum sealed into bags, Irons had said, "it would be the perfect way to have control of the world with no risk of anyone fighting back".

He had trusted Irons with everything he had, believed that the man was really in this to help people, but he had placed is trust in the wrong person. After meeting Mitchell, everything about Atlas became clearer, how quickly the company was spreading and the fact that he couldn't believe a word Irons said. This is when the guilt had risen to new heights, knowing that he had been a part of something that could so easily bring the world to its knees.

He had escaped from Atlas following Ilona and Mitchell's escape months ago, hoping that he could prevent what was about to happen. He joined Sentinel and worked along the man, Cormack, to try to stop Irons in his tracks. He had helped to defend the US fleet in the bay and had also gotten a front row seat to Irons destroying the bridge, killing thousands of innocent people. Hell, he had also gained a front row seat to the death of his friend Knox.

Manticore. The thing that killed Knox and everyone who wasn't in the Atlas database. A cheat move by Irons to win a fight without losing anyone in the process. It had been unleashed by drones while they had been at war, but Irons claimed that these sacrifices were necessary. Would have been true had Atlas been losing any soldiers as well. This bio-weapon was also what caused his team to be captured.

They had been brought to Atlas HQ, to an area that had been modified to hold prisoners from the war. Along the way to somewhere, they had been able to see other prisoners getting whipped or set on fire with the flame-thrower, others having been locked in cages with no way out. Cormack had told them that no one was coming for them, so they only had to wait for an opportunity to strike and escape.

They were brought to this room where Gideon and Ilona were on one side of a glass wall with guards watching over them while Cormack and Mitchell were basically chained to these cross things. The door opened and Irons walked in, flanked by two guards, wanting the Sentinel force to know who's in charge. Irons ended up shooting Cormack in the hip, choosing to let him bleed out then kill him where he stood, but Mitchell was a different story.

Irons had given Mitchell his left arm back after losing it in the war trying to save his best friend Will, Irons' son. Irons had truly believed that Mitchell would have followed him into the depths of hell, but he had been mistaken, He wanted Mitchell to hurt the same way he did, so he took a wrench and smashed the left arm inwards which left Mitchell with one good arm.

Gideon thought that was it and prepared to make his move, but then Irons yelled for his men to bring the two in. A group of three Atlas men came in pushing two people with bags over their heads into the room, but once they were in, Irons had forced them to sit on the ground. He removed their bags and Gideon tried to break out of his restraints, wanting to block his two girls from harm.

All of a sudden the alarm started to go off, someone was trying to break in or out of the facility. This caused Irons to run out of the room with his guards, leaving Gideon and Ilona alone with the only guards left. The guards agreed that one of them should be with the other captives and they opened the wall, but that's when Gideon struck. He kicked the man down and was able to get his gun, but there was no ammo in it, leading Gideon to bang his head against the ground until he stopped struggling. He turned around and saw Ilona over the body of the other guy.

Gideon and Ilona got their cuffs off and then got Cormack and Mitchell out of their bonds. When it came to actually escaping, Savannah said that she would help Cormack walk and that Chloe would stay with them, letting the other three clear the way. They made it to a room with an elevator and Mitchell was told to open it, giving them a way out. It opened and Savannah got in with Chloe and Cormack – Ilona not too far behind them – before the door slammed shut. It was Ilona's job to get the other three out safely to meet up with Gideon and Mitchell later.

Gideon had to help Mitchell, but it was only because the guy's arm was broken with the wrench. Grabbing some weapons, they began to shoot their way out, killing everything in their way expect civilians. This proved to be a bit difficult for Mitchell as he couldn't gain much balance, but he was able to do it. They shot their way to freedom and were able to find a helicopter – a way out -, but an AST jumped on it and took them down.

Mitchell took over the AST and was able to get them the last way out the door. There they met up with Ilona and the others, Savannah having sat in the back to assist Cormack. They open the back and see that she had found something to tie around the wound, holding pressure on the wound with that to try and stop the bleeding. There was a lot less blood than they had expected and Savannah mentioned that Cormack should be able to come back from this.

A month later they ended the war with Irons, Mitchell had been the one to end the man's life. The war was over and the world was trying to come back from the damage Atlas had done. Cormack had gone to the hospital and the doctors said that he was lucky – he would've died from blood loss had Savannah not done what she did. He ended up making a full recovery from the wound. Everyone had gathered for Gideon's wedding seven months later, with Mitchell playing the best man and Cormack walking Savannah down the aisle.

End of story

_I hope you all enjoyed this series as it was so much fun to write. I know that the ending is a little cliche, but I wanted to end it after the war with Atlas ended with everyone back amongst the civilians. To those who supported this little series since it was started, I would to give all of you a big thank you for giving this a chance. I will see all of you in the next story!_


End file.
